1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device, which can be installed in place of a rear wall, lateral wall or door of a switchgear cabinet and which can be brought in connection with the rear wall, the lateral wall or the door via an inlet opening and an outlet opening of an interior cycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such cooling devices are only laid out as heat exchangers and the separation between the interior air circulation cycle and the exterior air circulation cycle always presents difficulties. If this separation is not complete, the entry of moisture into the switchgear cabinet cannot always be unambiguously prevented. These difficulties increase considerably if the switchgear cabinet with the cooling device is placed in the open, since protection against rain and dirt particles is added.